The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, grown typically as a potted garden Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tesronto Imp’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted garden Alstroemeria plants that flower continuously and with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Alstroemeria hybrida ‘Tesronto’, not patented. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Tesronto’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in June, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by root divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands since September, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.